


Where my Father Lies

by spun809



Series: Supernatural 30 day Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Father Figure Bobby, Fluff, Orphan Reader, cute father-daughter relationship, implied drama with Sam, not actually in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are the surrogate daughter of Bobby Singer after your parents died. You met Sam and Dean when you were all kids, now you need your dad’s help when your boyfriend comes back lacking a certain something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 4 prompt of the Supernatural 30-day Challenge, which is what is your favorite male character besides Sam or Dean. Mine has to be Bobby.

You threw open the door, fully expecting a flask of holy water to be thrown in your face, but there was no movement and it made your feet stutter to a halt. A smell of rust and motor oil mingled with the exotic spices that were kept in order to do some of the more serious conjurings. Typically this was mixed into the sounds of the radio playing, a ball game or some classic rock, and the mingled one-sided voice of Bobby pretending to be some official big-wig. There was something about this house that made you feel safe, even though your dad wasn’t really your dad, this is where you grew up and it was where you came when you knew you needed help.

This was one of those times.

“Dad?” You called out, but it seemed to fall flat in the stillness of the room. “Bobby?” You tried another tactic that seemed to annoy him endlessly, calling him by his first name, which you hadn’t done since you were four. 

Every shuffle of your steps further into the house seemed to echo in the emptiness but then you were gripped by an idea. You quickened your pace and headed down into the basement, where the panic room door was flipped open, and there was the old man, ball cap askew, painting even more intricate symbols onto the wall. This was your least favorite part of the house, probably because you had come to associate it with your boyfriend laying strapped to the rickety metal cot while he screamed out his demon blood addiction. Seeing your father here working helped to erase some of the pain your brain brought to light looking at the giant inlaid pentagram trickling light down from above.

“Hey, Dad.” You were trying your best not to seem overly excited to see him, but you were failing. 

“Hi Kiddo,” he stood up and dropped the delicate paintbrush to the floor, ignoring the black drips it left, so he could wrap his arms around you. 

When he embraced you, you felt like someone’s daughter, not the orphan that John Winchester had found hidden inside a dark cupboard terrified because the monsters got your parents. Bobby had treated you like family from the minute you landed on his doorstep, brought you up to be as tough and as dangerous as either of the boys.

Sam had been a couple of years older than you, and it was one of your first memories of your new life, riding in the backseat next to him tears streaming down your face cause you missed your mom and his head leaned against your shoulder, his smile too bright even back then, “its ok, were going to take care of you.”

It was a good memory, and luckily there were more that helped to erase the bad and tumultuous beginnings of your life, standing next to Bobby who’s beard scraped against your cheek you wished there was something in all of your combined histories that could help you with Sam now.

“There’s something wrong with Sam,” you held in the tears that were desperate to fall, you hated acting like a little girl, “after he came back, I dunno it is like there is something dark inside.”

He grabbed your arms, and held you back aways so you were looking directly at his face, “he went to Hell, you remember how Dean was after he came back?”

You nodded, it was something that still made you queasy to think about. He was full of self-loathing and the nightmares and drinking, it almost destroyed him. It was something else with Sam though, it was like there was a total absence of the man you fell in love with. You never felt him lay in bed beside you anymore, he was always buried in a book or on the phone with Samual. He was just gone, even when he was right beside you.

When he had started down the path with Ruby, you and him hadn’t gotten together, you were still staying with Bobby and you had your hands full with trying to deal with the aftermath of Dean’s pseudo-death. He would sit at his desk, drinking glass after glass of whiskey and wait like a ghost for his son to come back. Sam didn’t call. Those were dark times and now it felt like you were being dragged back through it all again. Watching someone you love suffer alone and keep secrets, in a vague attempt at protecting you.

Your dad’s eyes were soft when you looked back up, he was watching you as you thought it all through, it was like he knew exactly how you had to process things to move forward.

“Will you help me?” 

“Alright.” He gave you another quick hug and started upstairs. Already going to attempt to find some lore that might give you some advice. 

He was always there for you. You couldn’t help but shudder at the idea that someday in the not too distant future he might be gone, and even with Sam and Dean, you knew that moment would be the time when you would actually feel completely alone.

“Dad, I love you.” 

When he looked back down at your frame at the bottom of the steps, there was a sad gleam in his eye, like he knew exactly what you were thinking.

“I am always gonna be here, don’t fret hun.” 

With that you followed him back up, sometimes it was enough to try and live with a lie you knew was only meant to protect you.


End file.
